Ai
by Viselle
Summary: Kau menyimpan rahasia dariku, menyembunyikan kenyataan, dan memendam luka itu sendiri. Aku ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Terlalu banyak yang telah kau korbankan, beban itu kau pikul sendiri, sementara aku hanya berkutat dengan kemarahan dalam diriku.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ai**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Cinta membodohkanmu, membutakanmu dari kenyataan. Bagiku seperti itulah cinta, hanya memberi kesenangan sesaat lalu kepedihan berkarat._

...

**Prolog**

...

Sepuluh menit sebelum tengah malam Rukia merangkak keluar dari selimut tebalnya dengan berpakaian lengkap. Karpet tebal meredam suara langkahnya saat ia berjingkat-jingkat ke jendela, menarik tirai ke samping dan mengintip melalui bilah kerai.

Ichigo menunggunya.

Pria itu berdiri di sudut jalan, persis di luar lingkaran cahaya pucat yang terbentuk dari lampu jalan. Bahu bidangnya tampak tegap di balik jaket tebal yang ia kenakan.

Sensasi yang menyenangkan berdesir menembus dirinya. Dengan satu jari Rukia menurunkan bilah kerai agar dapat melihat Ichigo dengan lebih jelas, dan pria itu melambai padanya. Ujung mulut Ichigo terangkat dalam senyum santai yang sangat familiar dan hati Rukia melonjak. Besok mereka akan berada jauh dari Soul Society. Dan ia akan menjadi nyonya Kurosaki.

Selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini Rukia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menikah dengan Ichigo. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya, dan hampir tak menyimak pembicaraan apa pun di keluarganya. Satu-satunya hal yang terpenting dalam hidupnya adalah prajurit berusia 22 tahun yang memiliki senyum mematikan.

Ichigo memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya, dan Rukia yakin ia tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa pria itu.

Tak mau membuang waktu Rukia melepas bilah dan membiarkan tirai kembali turun menutup jendela.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat, Rukia membungkuk untuk mengambil ransel kecilnya. Ransel itu hanya berisi pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandinya, serta sebuah boneka chappy kecil pemberian Ichigo. Ia hanya bisa membawa sedikit barang-barangnya karena ia akan melakukan perjalanan dengan sepeda motor, lagipula akan sulit melewati rumah yang gelap sambil membawa ransel besar apalagi koper.

Seluruh tubuh Rukia seolah melompat dan menari gembira. Ia sangat mencintai Ichigo dan masih tak percaya pria itu membalas perasaannya. Ia pasti gadis paling beruntung di dunia, bukan di alam semesta.

Tanpa melirik ke belakang, pada kamar indah yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya, Rukia bergegas keluar ke lorong.

Rukia melangkah perlahan sambil menenteng sepatunya sembari berdoa kaus kakinya akan meredam bunyi langkah kakinya. Semua ini akan percuma jika ayahnya terbangun.

Begitu memikirkan ayahnya, langkah Rukia terhenti, kaku oleh rasa bersalah. Ini bukan cara yang ia inginkan untuk menikah. Sebelum bertemu dengan Ichigo, hubungan Rukia dengan orangtuanya baik-baik saja. Sekarang rasanya benar-benar mengerikan jika ia harus memilih antara keluarga atau kekasihnya.

Tetapi ayahnya tak mau mendengarkan saat ia membela Ichigo, ayahnya tak memberinya pilihan sama sekali. Rukia hanya bisa berharap setelah ia menikah semuanya akan menjadi baik. Ayahnya harus melihat bahwa mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

Tak ada sedikit pun keraguan pada akhirnya ia dan Ichigo bisa mendapatkan persetujuan orangtuanya. Setelah ayahnya mengenal Ichigo, dia pasti akan mengagumi pria itu. Ichigo pasti akan menjadi suami yang sempurna baginya, ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak mereka, dan menantu yang dapat dibanggakan oleh orangtuanya. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja segera setelah ia berada di luar. Bersama Ichigo.

Ia menarik napas dalam dan kembali berjingkat-jingkat.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia sudah berlatih menyelinap keluar rumah yang sunyi pada tengah malam, dan percobaan-percobaan yang pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini selalu berhasil. Sehingga Rukia memiliki kepercayaan diri jika pelariannya malam ini akan berhasil pula.

Akhirnya ia bisa melewati rumah dan berada di jalan masuk yang berubin batu. Ia hampir berhasil keluar. Tinggal melewati jalan setapak dan ia akan sampai di pagar belakang rumah, setelah itu ia hanya perlu membuka pintunya dan ia akan bebas. Rukia memakai sepatu, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan melangkah cepat ke pintu. Kemudian dengan perlahan memutar gagang pintu, berdoa pintu itu tidak akan membuat suara. Jangan sekarang. Saat kebebasan sudah berada di depan matanya. Tidak saat Ichigo menunggunya di luar.

Sambil menahan napas, Rukia membuka pintu. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, suara nyaring menggelegar dalam kegelapan.

"Kaupikir ke mana kau akan pergi?!"

Dengan cepat dan mengerikan seperti sambaran halilintar, kepanikan menembus dirinya. Dengan terengah putus asa, Rukia menyentak pintu lebar-lebar dan melempar dirinya ke depan. Tetapi sepasang tangan yang kuat seperti cakar, mencengkeramnya.

"Tidak!" Rukia berteriak selagi meronta untuk melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku, ayah!"

Lengannya hampir terlepas dari persendian dan ranselnya jatuh ke jalan setapak saat ayahnya menariknya kembali ke rumah.

"Tidak," isak Rukia. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini! Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi."

Rukia menjerit saat ia kembali terkunci di rumah. Dengan ketakutan, Rukia melepaskan diri dari pegangan ayahnya yang melonggar dan berlari menerobos ruang tengah langsung ke ruang tamu, tujuannya adalah pintu depan.

"Jangan bodoh!" raung ayahnya. Lagi, tangan ayahnya muncul dari belakang dan menangkap lengannya. Rukia mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi ayahnya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Ia tak mungkin berlari lebih cepat dari tentara terlatih di rumahnya sendiri. Rukia tersentak ke belakang dan terdorong keras ke dinding.

"Kau harus membiarkanku pergi," kata Rukia tersengal. "Aku sudah dewasa, aku nerhak menentukan masa depanku sendiri."

Wajah gelap Byakuya Kuchiki menjulang di atasnya. "Menyebut dirimu sendiri dewasa?" ejek ayahnya. "Orang dewasa tidak akan menyelinap di tengah malam untuk dijemput oleh pemuda tak berguna seperti Kurosaki itu."

"Dia bukan pria tidak berguna. Kau tidak mengenalnya."

Cahaya membanjiri ruang depan, mata Rukia menyipit melawan cahaya tajam itu. Ia melihat ibunya, Hisana, berdiri di dekat saklar lampu dalam gaun tidur. Di belakang ibunya, sepupunya, Riruka, menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit Rukia artikan.

"Kalian tidak bisa menahanku," Rukia terisak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menggagalkan ini. Aku harus pergi. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Rukia, bersikaplah masuk akal," terdengar suara ibunya.

"Tidak, ibu yang harusnya bersikap masuk akal," Rukia menangis kembali saat meronta melawan pegangan kuat ayahnya.

Menolak menatap wajah marah sang ayah, Rukia fokus pada ibunya, yang nampaknya lebih bersahabat.

"Ibu bekerja sama dengan ayah untuk melawan Ichigo padahal ibu tidak mengenalnya. Ibu tidak mengijinkanku mengajak Ichigo ke rumah, ibu menolak mengenalnya, dan sekarang ibu melakukan ini padaku. Aku dua puluh tahun, bu, aku cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang kumau. Ichigo dan aku saling mencintai dan ibu harus membiarkanku menjalani hidupku. Aku harus menemuinya. Harus!"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" raung ayahnya. Dan, untuk menekankan maksudnya, ia mencengkeram pundak Rukia lebih keras dan mendorongnya kembali ke dinding.

"Tidak perlu mengasarinya," terdengar suara ibunya.

Rukia mengerang dan air mata bercucuran membasahi pipinya. Air mata kemarahan, bukan kesakitan. Ichigo menunggunya di luar pagar belakang rumahnya. Apakah Ichigo mendengar? Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan jika ia tak kunjung muncul? Apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi? _Harus._ Tidak seorang pun bisa memahami betapa ia membutuhkan Ichigo. Setiap sel dalam tubuhnya merindukan lengan kuat Ichigo. Merindukan saat pria itu membisikkan namanya.

Cengkeraman ayahnya mengendur, tapi akan menguat jika ia kembali mencoba kabur. "Berhentilah menangis, Rukia," desis ayahnya. "Aku tidak percaya anakku sendiri bisa bertindak begitu bodoh. Kalau kau berpikir jernih, kau akan bersyukur. Kau akan berterima kasih padaku."

"Tidak akan!" teriak Rukia, malam ini ia begitu membenci ayahnya. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk membeci Ichigo tanpa mencoba mengenalnya. Kau membencinya hanya karena dia bukan seorang perwira dan karena dia naik sepeda motor."

Byakuya mengguncang pundak putrinya. "Kurosaki adalah pengacau. Dia pernah ditangkap polisi karena ikut balapan liar, dan dia berkelahi di kelab malam. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku disentuh berandalan itu."

"Terlambat, ayah. Dia sudah menyentuhku!" seru Rukia dengan penuh kemenangan.

Tatapan ayahnya berubah bengis. "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Byakuya-sama, anda harus lebih tenang," ibunya menyela, menghampiri suaminya dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Kita bisa membicarakannya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," protes Rukia. "Tidakkah kalian mengerti? Aku mencintai Ichigo, dan Ichigo mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Jika kalian tidak membiarkanku pergi, kalian akan menghancurkan hidupku."

"Anggap saja hidupmu memang sudah hancur," bentak ayahnya.

Rukia menangis. Bagaimana orangtuanya bisa bersikap begitu kejam padanya? Rukia merosot di dinding. Ayahnya melepaskan pundaknya, tetapi Rukia tak lagi mencoba melarikan diri, ia tahu hal itu tak ada gunanya. Ia meluncur ke lantai dan meringkuk sedih, kedua lengannya memeluk lututnya yang menekuk.

Rasanya ia ingin mati.

Suara Riruka terdengar menembus kesedihannya. "Apa kau mau aku pergi dan memberitahu Ichigo bahwa kau tidak akan datang?"

Kepala Rukia tersentak.

Riruka beringsut lebih dekat dengannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar bahwa sepupunya itu berpakaian lengkap seperti ayahnya. Apakah mereka tahu rencananya?

Ia menatap Riruka, ada yang salah dalam tatapan sepupunya itu tapi Rukia tak sempat memusingkan hal itu. Ichigo menunggunya di luar, dan ia tak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu terus menunggu sementara ia tak mungkin bisa keluar.

"Dia menunggu di sudut jalan. Pergilah dan katakan padanya apa yang terjadi," kata Rukia.

"Jangan lakukan, Riruka," Byakuya menyela. "Jika ada yang akan bicara dengan prajurit Kurosaki, akulah orangnya."

Riruka melontarkan senyum yang tampak simpatik pada Rukia, jika saja matanya tidak berseri dengan kegembiraan tertahan. "Aku akan kembali tidur kalau begitu," gumamnya, lalu mengedipkan mata pada Rukia. Saat Rukia melihat Riruka meninggalkan ruang depan, ia tahu sepupunya berencana mengendap lewat pintu belakang untuk menemui Ichigo. Rukia menjadi lebih tenang setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Bagaimana ayah tahu aku akan kabur?"

"Aku seorang intelijen angkatan darat, kau ingat?"

Selagi meringkuk di lantai Rukia memandang penuh kebencian kepada ayahnya.

Ayahnya mendesah tidak sabar. "Dengarkan ayah, Rukia. Ayah punya alasan mengapa menentang hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki."

"Karena dia pengacau?" tantang Rukia.

"Bukan hanya karena itu."

"Ayah tidak memberinya kesempatan."

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika putri semata wayangku terlibat. Aku tidak percaya pada pemuda aneh itu."

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, dia pandai di segala bidang. Ujian tingkat kecerdasan, ujian bahasa, ujian menembak."

"Benarkah? Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku. Tetapi ayah menganggap prestasinya itu hal buruk?"

Keterkejutan muncul di mata ayahnya untuk sesaat, kemudian wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. "Dia bertingkah seperti penjahat. Suka berkelahi, membuat onar. Pada pelatihan, kami tak pernah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dia mempertanyakan dan membantah perintah. Dia menolak menyesuaikan diri. Itulah sebabnya ayah menolak kenaikan pangkatnya."

"Ayah melakukan itu?" tanya Rukia. "Ichigo tak pernah memberitahuku." Ia menggigit bibir.

"Dia tidak akan memberitahumu," ujar ayahnya. "Prajurit Kurosaki adalah orang yang tidak layak untukmu. Dia selalu ingin menjadi pahlawan. Dia jenis prajurit yang melemparkan diri ke garis depan."

"Ichigo pemberani dan selalu ingin melindungi orang lain," bela Rukia.

"Dia tolol. Dan malam ini dia membuktikan hal itu, dia berpikir aku tidak tahu apa yang dia rencanakan."

Hati Rukia berubah hampa.

"Byakuya-sama−"

Byakuya mengangkat tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar istrinya tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Byakuya membungkuk di samping Rukia dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak putrinya itu. "Rencana Kurosaki adalah mendapatkan putriku, mempermainkannya lalu mencampakkannya."

"Tidak!" Kata-katanya ayahnya membuat Rukia tak bisa bernapas.

"Itu kebenarannya, Rukia. Berpura-pura tergila-gila dan kawin lari denganmu adalah pembalasan dendamnya untukku."

"Tidak!" Selagi mencoba untuk bernapas. Rukia merasa ditutupi oleh kabut hitam tebal. Awan tebal menyesakkan yang meremukkan dadanya saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri. "Tidak, ayah salah! Ichigo mencintaiku. Dia ingin menikah denganku."

"Sadarlah, Rukia. Tidak akan ada pernikahan. Apa Kurosaki memberitahumu bahwa dia mengajukan permohonan untuk di pindahkan ke Karakura?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ti-d-dak!" Protes Rukia berubah menjadi jeritan.

"Lebih baik kau memercayainya," suara ayahnya melembut. "Maafkan aku, apa yang ia lakukan padamu hanyalah usaha pembalasan dendam karena aku menolak kenaikan pangkatnya. Kurosaki Ichigo, hanya memanfaatkanmu, Rukia."

...

**Bersambung...**

...

a.n :

Perwira/kadet : pangkat terendah dalam ketentaraan.

...

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic ini.

Untuk kalian yang bertanya-tanya mengenai fic saya yang lain, saya belum tahu kapan akan meng-_update_-nya, tapi akan saya usahakan sesegera mungkin *setelah ide dan _mood _melanjutkannya muncul di kepala saya*

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Luka dan Pertemuan Kembali

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ai**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau paksakan. Ia lahir dengan sendirinya, tumbuh dan berkembang tanpa bisa kau cegah. Tapi cinta bukanlah segalanya. Hidup tak melulu tentang cinta, ada hal lain yang patut kau perjuangkan selain cinta._

...

_note : Karakura dalam fic ini adalah sebuah kota di lereng pegunungan. Mata pencaharian utama penduduknya adalah berkebun teh. Dan Soul Society adalah sebuah kota yang berjarak delapan jam perjalanan dari Karakura, sebuah kota yang penghuninya lebih padat dan lebih maju jika dibandingkan Karakura._

...

**Bab I : Luka dan Pertemuan Kembali**

...

_Delapan tahun kemudian :_

Sinar merah lembut dari cahaya inframerah memenuhi ruang helikopter. Dengan berpakaian penyamaran lengkap dengan topi semak, enam anggota pasukan gabungan elite antiteror duduk berjaga-jaga dan siap sedia.

"_Lima menit lagi,_" terdengar keretak pesan dari pilot melalui _headphone _mereka.

Kurosaki Ichigo memeriksa perlengkapannya sekali lagi. Segala sesuatu telah siap. Perlengkapannya diikat dan pengait senjata otomatisnya sudah diamankan sehingga senjatanya tidak akan meletus atau membuatnya tersangkut ketika tim menuruni tali ke zona berbahaya hutan Asia Tenggara.

Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu. Selama momen yang jarang terjadi ini, Ichigo membiarkan pikirannya berpaling dari tugas suram di depan ke gambaran rumahnya−perkebunan teh keluarganya di lereng bukit hijau nan sepi, di daratan tinggi Karakura.

Ia banyak memikirkan rumah akhir-akhir ini, kabut di pagi hari, keributan yang diciptakan ayahnya, ibunya dengan celemeknya, lalu kedua adik perempuannya. Sudah lama sejak ia bertemu keluarganya. Karena bergabung dengan Angkatan Udara Khusus, ia telah ditempatkan di begitu banyak lokasi berbahaya yang asing dan jarang pulang.

Tepukan di pundak kembali menyentaknya ke masa kini. Abarai Renji, salah satu rekannya yang baru bergabung sekitar setahun lalu di tim, mencondongkan diri ke arahnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Renji berteriak mengatasi deru mesin dan raung baling-baling.

"Bantuan apa?" mata Ichigo menyipit untu melihat ekspresi Renji, namun itu hal yang sulit sebab wajah mereka dihitamkan untuk kesiapan misi kali ini.

"Ambil ini," Renji menyodorkan arloji ke tangan Ichigo, bukan arloji militer yang dibuat dengan teknologi mutakhir, tetapi arloji biasa yang kelihatannya sudah berumur puluhan tahun. "Bisakah kau menyimpannya untukku?"

"Kau tidak memerlukanku untuk menjaga barang-barangmu."

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Sekali ini saja, seandainya sesuatu terjadi padaku."

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Jangan bicara omong kosong, misi ini mudah."

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong aku dan ambil arloji ini. Arloji ini adalah pemberian ayahku, dan aku ingin menjaganya untuk anakku."

"Untuk anak laki-lakimu?"

Renji mengangguk.

Anggota tim tidak berbicara terlalu banyak tentang keluarga mereka−entah bagaimana, membicarakan mengenai rumah membuat mereka lemah, dan dalam permainan mematikan ini mereka tidak boleh mendapat gangguan sekecil apapun. Tetapi Ichigo tahu jika Renji memiliki seorang istri dan putra di Soul Society−kota yang membawa kenangan buruk baginya. Ia pernah melihat foto bocah lelaki itu. Anak itu memakai topi sang ayah dan wajahnya tertutupi bayangan topi, tapi ia mendapat kesan anak muda itu kuat, dan pastinya sehebat sang ayah.

Ichigo mendorong kembali tangan Renji. "Kau simpan sendiri, benda itu akan aman bersamamu. Setelah misi ini kau bisa menyerahkannya padanya."

"Tidak!"

Urgensi dalam suara Renji mengirimkan tusukan dingin menuruni tulang punggung Ichigo.

"Lakukan untukku," Renji memohon. "Sekali ini saja. Aku ingin Raito mendapatkan arloji ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!" Ichigo berteriak marah. Apa yang mengganggu Renji? Pasukan khusus tak pernah dan tak boleh kehilangan ketenangan. Tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa takut. Atau bimbang. "Kau akan menyerahkannya sendiri pada putramu."

Tetapi, dalam lubuk hati Ichigo tahu apa yang coba Renji katakan. Perasaan yang kadang timbul dalam hati prajurit−pertanda akan terjadi kekeliruan.

"Kumohon, Ichigo," Renji berkeras. "Bukankah kita teman?"

"Tentu saja. Kita lebih dari teman, kita sobat."

Itu benar. Setahun perkenalan menjadikan mereka teman baik. Ichigo menyukai pria berambut merah itu meski awalnya mereka suka bertengkar. Renji adalah prajurit ulung dan serbabisa. Ichigo tak menyangka mereka bisa berteman dekat, tapi ia dan Renji sudah membentuk sebuah ikatan unik. Mereka saling menghargai, percaya pada kemampuan tempur masing-masing, mereka memiliki pandangan hidup yang sama, juga deretan medali kehormatan militer. Melebihi itu, mereka berbagi sesuatu yang penting, rasa humor, yah, lelucon absurd yang membantu mereka pada masa-masa suram.

Sampai sekarang.

Ichigo melihat arloji itu, terbuat dari emas tapi harganya pastilah tak seberapa. Hanya saja bagi Renji itu mungkin sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"_Satu menit lagi."_

Itu adalah tanda yang diberikan pada tim untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan bergerak ke jalur melandai di bagian belakang helikopter.

Helikopter mereka melayang turun dan para pria berdiri, menguatkan diri. Renji akan menjadi orang kelima yang menuruni tali dengan cepat. Sementara sebagai pemimpin tim, Ichigo akan turun paling akhir.

"Kumohon!" Renji berteriak sekali lagi, mengulurkan arloji pada Ichigo.

Salah satu prajurit melemparkan tali ke jalur melandai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengawasi jatuhnya benda itu. Kemudian ia memberi tanda pada Ikaku, pria pertama untuk turun. Ikaku mengambil tali dengan kedua tangan, mengaitkannya dengan sebelah kaki, berputar, melompat bebas dari jalur melandai, dan meluncur ke bawah.

Ichigo mendesah. "Baiklah," ujarnya, megambil arloji dari tangan Renji dan menyimpannya cepat ke dalam sakunya. "Tetapi aku akan langsung mengembalikannya padamu setelah misi ini berakhir," tambahnya tanpa bisa dibantah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Renji. Kemudian ia berbalik dan bersiap meluncur turun.

...

_Soul Society, beberapa hari kemudian :_

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk memegang dahi putra semata wayangnya. Badan anak itu masih terasa hangat meski tak sepanas tadi malam.

"Apa tenggorokanmu sakit?" tanyanya, sambil memerhatikan Raito yang hanya memain-mainkan makanannya tanpa berminat memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Raito mengangguk, dan di bawah pinggiran rambutnya yang menutup dahinya, matanya yang coklat melontarkan tatapan sedih. Tatapan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dilihat Rukia dari mata bocah yang hampir berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Kenapa _tou-san _belum pulang?" tanya Raito. "Bukankan _tou-san _akan pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku."

Rukia mendesah. Sejak menerima kabar jika suaminya dinyatakan M.I.A−_Missing In Action−_ dan diduga tewas, ia berusaha menyembunyikan berita itu dari Raito. Ia tak ingin membuat anaknya khawatir. Lagipula belum pasti Renji meninggal, suaminya itu masih dinyatakan hilang dalam tugas.

Tetapi sepertinya Raito bisa merasakannya. Anaknya itu memang sangat peka. Raito pasti menyadari ketegangannya beberapa hari ini, juga perlakuan hati-hati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Rukia memandangi Raito. Tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sang ayah. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? Terlalu sedikit yang ia tahu. Kabar yang diterimanya hanya bahwa Renji hilang di wilayah musuh, hanya itu tak ada yang lain. Sebagai istri seorang tentara, ia tahu sesuatu seperti ini mungki terjadi, dan kemungkinan itu semakin besar sejak suaminya bergabung dalam Pasukan Khusus, tetapi Rukia selalu menyimpan pengetahuan itu jauh ke bagian belakang benaknya. Ia tak pernah mau memikirkan kemungkinan kehilangan suaminya. Berpikir bahwa kehidupannya akan kembali tak sempurna.

"Ada apa, _kaa-san?_"

Suara itu menyadarkan Rukia, menariknya kembali ke alam nyata. Sambil memberikan seulas senyum, ia berkata, "sepertinya hari ini kau harus istirahat di rumah Raito. _Kaa-san _akan menghubungi wali kelasmu dan mengabarkan jika kau tidak sekolah hari ini."

Raito mengangguk lesu. "Bolehkan aku menonton tv, _kaa-san_?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Rukia. Lalu Raito turun dari kursinya dan melangkah gontai menuju ruang keluarga yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Rukia mengikuti langkah anaknya, memerhatikan saat Raito mengambil remote tv dan menghidupkan alat elektronik itu. Bocah itu lalu duduk kursi busa berbentuk chappy, sementara matanya menatap layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan _anime _yang bercerita tentang sepak bola.

Setelah melihat putranya duduk tenang di depan televisi, Rukia melangkah kembali ke dapur, berniat merapikan meja makan. Tetapi saat ia hendak memulai pekerjaannya, bel pintu berbunyi. Ia urung merapikan meja makan dan melangkah menuju pintu sembari berpikir siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini.

_Mungkinkah seseorang dari markas?_

Pikiran yang tak ia inginkan merasuk ke kepalanya. Markas akan menyuruh seseorang dari markas−biasanya rekan satu tim− datang jika ada berita buruk menyangkut Renji.

Perutnya menjadi mulas saat tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu. Dalam hati tak hentinya ia berdoa demi keselamatan suaminya.

Tangannya gemetar saat membuka pintu depan.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Abarai..."

Seketika Rukia mengenali pria yang berdiri di ambang pintunya.

_Ichigo._

Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya seakan melihat hantu.

Setelah delapan tahun akhirnya ia melihatnya lagi. Rukia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia tak bisa berpikir, sesuatu menyumbat dadanya, lalu peti terkunci itu terbuka, membongkar kembali masa lalunya.

Rukia seakan kembali berumur dua puluh tahun. Ia dipenuhi ribuan kenangan manis tentang kebersamaannya dan Ichigo.

Delapan tahun tak banyak merubah Ichigo. Ichigo berpakaian rapi, celana panjang dan kemeja berwarna putih, dengan rambut jingganya yang dipangkas pendek seperti gaya militer umumnya.

Mungkin Ichigo terlihat lebih dewasa, tubuhnya lebih terlatih dan berotot, wajahnya terlihat lebih tegas, memiliki gurat dan lebih kurus dari yang diingat Rukia, tetapi selebih itu dia tetaplah orang yang sama. Matanya madunya tetap memancarkan semangat dan kerutan itu tetap menghiasi keningnya saat dia bingung atau terkejut, seperti sekarang. Pria itu pasti sama shock-nya seperti Rukia. Tapi jelas dia bisa menguasai diri lebih cepat dari Rukia.

Pria itu berdeham sebelum berkata, "aku kemari untuk menemui istri dari Abarai Renji."

Rukia menegakkan tubuh sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Kalau begitu, akulah yang kau cari."

"Kau?" Ichigo mengernyit. "Kau istri Renji?"

Ichigo tiba-tiba nampak begitu terluka. Tatap matanya berubah sendu dan ia mundur selangkah.

Rukia menguatkan hati. "Ya, aku Abarai Rukia sekarang."

"Aku tidak mendengar kau menikah," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku memang sengaja tidak mengundangmu," sahut Rukia.

"Riruka tak mengatakan apapun tentang pernikahanmu," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Kurasa kalian terlalu sibuk satu sama lain, sehingga tak mendengar kabar pernikahanku."

Mata madu Ichigo menyipit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia melambaikan sebelah tangannya, pertanda ia tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan tentang hal itu. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari, Kurosaki?"

Wajah Ichigo nampak pias saat mendengar Rukia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ia tak boleh terpengaruh. Pria ini dulunya adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai, seseorang yang membuatnya rela melakukan apa saja. Tapi balasan yang ia terima hanyalah perasaan sakitnya dikhianati. Ia patah hati karena Kurosaki Ichigo, dan perlu waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan luka itu.

"Aku ke sini untuk melakukan permintaan terakhir Renji padaku." Suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Rukia itu terdengar parau.

"Permintaan terakhir?" Mata violet Rukia melebar. "Apa Renji sudah−"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Belum ada kabar jelas tentang Renji, tim pencari masih melakukan pencarian."

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata-kata seolah dia sudah meninggal? Apa kau memang berharap dia sudah meninggal?!"

Rahang Ichigo mengeras. "Rukia, Renji adalah sahabatku. Aku tak pernah berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

Rukia melihat kesungguhan di mata Ichigo. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Tak apa, aku tahu ini berat untukmu," ujar Ichigo.

Terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada Rukia, ketegangan memikirkan nasib suaminya lalu pertemuan kembali dengan Ichigo, membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku ke sini karena Renji menyuruhku menyerahkan sesuatu pada putranya."

Mendengar Raito disebut, Rukia merasakan gelombang kecemasan baru. Perutnya serasa melilit. Luka-luka itu seketika menganga, membuatnya merasakan kembali tahun-tahun penuh perjuangan saat ia mengandung, melahirkan dan membesarkan Raito sendirian.

_Aku tak akan mempertemukan mereka. Ichigo tak boleh melihat Raito._

"Kau bisa menitipkannya padaku," ujar Rukia dingin.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Sebentar saja..." pinta Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Dia sedang pilek, aku takut kau akan tertular."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali saat dia lebih sehat."

"Kau bisa menitipkannya padaku, nanti akan kuberikan padanya," kata Rukia.

"Kau tidak ingin aku bertemu dengannya?" selidik Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Atau kau tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok Rukia. Membuat wajah wanita berumur 28 tahun itu nampak pias untuk sesaat, sebelum berubah dingin. "Sepertinya kau bisa menebaknya," ujarnya.

Ichigo menatapnya sesaat. Tatapan yang sulit ia artikan maksudnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menitipkan ini padamu." Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia setelah mengambil tas kertas itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," ujar Ichigo. "Aku tak mau kau membuang waktumu yang berharga untukku." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Ichigo berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

...

_Seharusnya aku tidak pergi!_

Ichigo melangkah cepat menjauhi rumah berlantai dua yang baru saja ia kunjungi, rumah Renji dan Rukia. Bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa takdir mengarahkannya ke Rukia lagi setelah delapan tahun yang panjang, hanya untuk mengetahui jika wanita itu telah menikah dengan teman baiknya? Dan, sialnya, dia juga ibu. Ibu dari seorang bocah laki-laki, anak teman baiknya.

Persetan. Meski waktu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun, wanita itu masih dapat membuatnya sakit hati. Rukia masih sama seperti dulu, cantik, bersahaja, dan istimewa baginya. Bahkan menjadi ibu tak mengurangi keistimewaannya di mata Ichigo, sebaliknya wanita itu terlihat memiliki pancaran feminim yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta sekali lagi.

Sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana panjang. Ia meregangkan tangan dan mencoba menghilangkan ketegangannya. Namun percuma, bayangan itu kembali muncul. Bayangan Rukia-_nya. _Ia terkejut karena dengan bodohnya ia masih menganggap wanita itu miliknya.

Delapan tahun yang lalu Rukia memang miliknya selama lima bulan, sebelum wanita itu mencampakkannya. Ichigo selalu berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri jika ia lebih baik tanpa Rukia, bahwa Rukia hanyalah kisah cinta masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Tapi hari ini terbukti jika usahanya gagal. Perasaan dalam dirinya seperti bom waktu yang _timer-_nya belum dinyalakan. Dan hari ini, _timer-_nya menyala dan menghitung mundur dengan cepat, membuatnya harus menghadapi ledakan tanpa persiapan. Ledakan yang meninggalkan nyeri dan luka.

Ichigo menyeberang jalan utama yang sibuk dan melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya. Saat ia berjalan, matahari menyinari tengkuknya dan ia mendapati dirinya mengingat pagi musim panas bertahun silam.

Waktu itu ia berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko 24 jam sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berisi minuman kaleng dan camilan dan menjumpai seorang gadis tengah memunguti buah apel yang bergulingan di jalan. Tanpa diminta ia membantu gadis itu memunguti apel-apel itu dan setelahnya gadis yang ia kira masih siswa SMA itu menyodorkan sebutir apel padanya. Karena ia tak kunjung mengambil apel itu si gadis buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

Sekarang pun ia masih bisa membayangkan penampilan gadis itu. Rambut gelap yang diikat ekor kuda, tubuh mungil yang dibalut gaun siang berwarna cerah selutut, wajahnya terlihat sangat muda dan sedikit memerah saat menyodorkan apel itu pada Ichigo.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian seseorang."

Kalimat itu membuat Ichigo mengulurkan tangan dan menerima apel itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Si gadis menggeleng. "Akulah yang berterima kasih."

Setelah itu Ichigo tahu gadis itu bernama Kuchiki Rukia, penduduk asli Soul Society yang dengan murah hati memberitahunya tentang berbagai hal yang harus ia ketahui tentang kota yang baru seminggu ditinggalinya itu. Ia dan Rukia menjadi akrab dalam waktu singkat. Rukia memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga jurusan Bisnis dan Pemasaran, yang membuat Ichigo lega karena gadis itu bukanlah siswa SMA seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya. Saat memperkenalkan diri Ichigo menyebutkan bahwa ia seorang tentara, tetapi Rukia sama sekali tak menyebutkan jika ayahnya juga seorang tentara. Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai di depan halte bus, ia menawarkan mengantar Rukia dengan motornya dan Rukia langsung menggeleng pelan sebagai penolakan. Gadis itu segera naik ke dalam bus yang baru datang tanpa memberi kesempatan Ichigo untuk bertanya tentangnya lebih jauh.

...

Rukia memandangi wajah putranya yang tengah terlelap. Wajah itu terlihat damai, berkebalikan dengan benak ibunya yang tengah berkecamuk dengan berbagai hal. Kecamuk yang disebabkan oleh satu orang yang datang pagi ini.

Sebelum pagi ini, Rukia pikir ia sudah berhasil menata hidupnya kembali.

Dan semua itu tidaklah mudah. Setelah melalui pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahnya sebab ia tak mau melakukan aborsi atau menikah dengan pria pilihan ayahnya, ia keluar dari rumah. Belajar hidup mandiri dan bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya sendiri. Ia berjuang memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan membuka usaha dan bekerja di rumah. Sulit, apalagi dengan seorang anak yang harus diurusnya, tapi ia berhasil melaluinya. Dan dalam tahapan-tahapan sulit itu Renji masuk dalam kehidupannya. Tidak dengan kejutan, namun perlahan-lahan. Membantunya menata hidupnya kembali, menyusun kerangka yang sempat porak poranda setelah Ichigo meninggalkannya tanpa kabar berita. Saat Raito berusia tiga tahun, ia menikah dengan Renji. Membina kehidupan rumah tangga bersama pria itu membuatnya merasa kehidupannya sempurna. Dalam diri Renji ia menemukan teman, sahabat, tempat berbagi, kasih sayang, dan perlindungan, tapi tetap tak menemukan cinta. Ia mencoba, sungguh. Dengan segenap upaya yang ia bisa untuk mencintai Renji, namun tidak bisa. Hatinya masih untuk seseorang yang ia temui saat berusia 20 tahun. Seseorang yang ternyata seperti yang ayahnya katakan, hanya memanfaatkannya.

Segala usaha yang dilakukannya bertahun-tahun ini, ia pikir cukup untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Ternyata tidak. Hanya perlu bertatap muka dengan Ichigo sekali dan dunianya serasa runtuh. Pria itu membuka luka lamanya dan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ya, Rukia ketakutan. Apalagi saat pria itu meminta bertemu dengan Raito. Sampai mati pun ia tak akan memepertemukan mereka. Karena dengan sekali melihat Raito, Ichigo akan tahu siapa anak itu. Dia akan mengenali dari rambut jingga dan mata coklat madu milik Raito, jika anak itu darah dagingnya.

_Tidak boleh! Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. Toh, setelah ini Ichigo tidak akan datang lagi. _

Dengan pemikiran itu Rukia beranjak dari kamar putrannya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi, setelahnya ia melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja. Di sana, ia menyalakan komputer dan membuka _e-mail_-nya, bertekad berkonsentrasi pada kabar dari para kliennya.

Tetapi, dalam beberapa menit, kata-kata di layar seolah menghilang. Kenangan-kenangan memborbardir pikirannya. Ia duduk, sikunya bertumpu di meja dengann kedua telapak tangan menekan kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan Ichigo.

Tetapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ia menyerah mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang di dalam kepalanya, membiarkan pikirannya terseret kembali ke permulaan... Pada hari ia bertemu Ichigo di depan sebuah toko 24 jam.

Hari itu ia dipenuhi perasaan malu dan praktis berlari menjauh dari Ichigo. Bagaimanapun takdir memiliki rencana lain...

Tak terduga mereka bertemu lagi, di pesta ulang tahun seseorang yang bahkan tak Rukia kenal.

Riruka membujuk Rukia untuk menemaninya ke pesta ulang tahun teman kuliah gadis itu yang diadakan di sebuah klub, Rukia mengiyakan ajakan itu meski ia tak terlalu suka dengan pesta, karena sepupunya itu berjanji mereka hanya sebentar di sana.

Klub itu berisik, penuh sesak, dan remang-remang. Rukia, Riruka dan beberapa teman Riruka duduk satu meja. Sementara Riruka asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Rukia merasa begitu terasing dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Saat itulah ia melihat Ichigo berjalan menembus cahaya kerlap-kerlip lampu klub. Ia merasakan sentakan aneh yang mengejutkan saat melihat Ichigo duduk di bar bersama sekelompok teman.

Ketika Ichigo memandang ke arahnya dan mengenalinya, pria itu melontarkan senyum lamban dan seksi kepadanya, dan ia langsung merinding.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Riruka.

"Hanya seseorang yang kukenal beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tentara, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. Agak heran darimana Riruka tahu jika Ichigo seorang tentara atau mungkin sepupunya itu hanya menebak saja.

"Sudah kuduga. Satu lagi tentara tolol yang tertarik padamu," ujar Riruka.

Rukia heran kenapa Riruka berkomentar seperti itu, tapi ia tak tertarik untuk menanyakannya sebab saat itu ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu menghampirinya, menyeberangi ruangan yang gelap dan sesak, menerobos pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa, jantungnya berdebar hebat seketika.

Ichigo adalah ancaman baginya. Ancaman yang begitu tampan dan memikat, juga berbahaya. Saat Ichigo sampai di sisinya, _band _mulai memainkan musik berisik, sebab itu Rukia tak bisa mendengar Ichigo meskipun pria itu sudah mengeraskan suaranya.

Ichigo harus mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbicara langsung di telinga Rukia, dan ia bisa mencium aroma pria itu, harum sabun yang segar dan bersih, wangi menyenangkan dan ia menyukainya.

"Kau sepertinya takut padaku," kata Ichigo keras-keras.

"Benarkah?" Rukia balas berseru. Ia tahu apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar. Ia memang agak takut pada pria itu.

"Kau semestinya tidak perlu takut," Ichigo berteriak. "Aku dikenal dapat dipercaya. Kapan-kapan kau harus bertanya pada ibuku, dan dia akan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku adalah pemuda yang baik."

Rukia hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu tak akan bisa menolak Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sudah setengah jatuh cinta pada cara Ichigo memandangnya, dan sekarang pria itu membuatnya rileks, juga nyaman, perasaan yang jarang di dapatnya saat bersama lawan jenis.

Lalu mereka berdansa, bertukar senyum, dengan sangat sedikit sentuhan.

Ketika Riruka memberitahunya sudah waktunya pulang, Ichigo menawarkan diri mengantarkan mereka pulang. Namun Riruka berbicara atas namanya untuk menolak tawaran itu.

Pada minggu-minggu berikutnya, Rukia berusaha mengenyahkan Ichigo dari pikirannya. Apa gunanya memikirkan pria yang baru ditemuinya dua kali?

Tapi takdir memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mempertemukan mereka. Pada suatu sore ia pergi ke festival musim panas bersama teman-temannya. Karena terlalu asyik memerhatikan sekitarnya ia terpisah dari teman-temannya dan berakhir sendirian di depan sebuah kios yang menjual permen kapas.

"Bukankah tidak mengasyikkan pergi ke festival sendirian?"

Suara itu membuatnya berbalik. Ia menemukan Ichigo berdiri di dekatnya. Ia harus mundur sedikit agar bisa menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ia bertanya.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuaku." Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia bingung.

"Aku di sini untuk menemani ibuku. Ibuku datang berkunjung dan saat dia melihat pengumuman tentang festival kembang api, dia langsung memintaku menemaninya datang ke sini," jelas Ichigo kemudian. Tepat saat seorang wanita datang dengan membawa dua kotak kecil berisi _takoyaki_. "Nah, ini ibuku."

Rukia mengangguk sopan pada wanita itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jadi ini gadis yang kau katakan itu, Ichi?" Masaki, ibu Ichigo, berseru girang. "Dia memang secantik yang kau ceritakan."

Pujian tak langsung itu membuat Rukia tersipu dan bertanya-tanya apa saja yang sudah diceritakan Ichigo pada wanita itu tentangnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Kurosaki-san."

"Tak perlu seformal itu," ujar Masaki sembari merangkul salah satu lengan Rukia. Awalnya Rukia sempat risih dengan perlakuan Masaki padanya tapi pembawaan Masaki yang menyenangkan membuat mereka cepat akrab. Dan akhirnya ia tak jadi mencari teman-temannya dan berkeliling festival dengan dua anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu tidak menyukai anakku, Rukia?" tanya Masaki blak-blakan saat Ichigo berada jauh dari mereka untuk membeli minuman.

"A-aku..." Rukia tergagap dan wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Dia bukannya tak suka padaku, _kaa-san_. Tapi dia takut padaku," sahut Ichigo yang ternyata sudah kembali sambil membawa tiga gelas minuman dan menyodorkan salah satu gelas pada Rukia.

"Lebih tepatnya berhati-hati daripada takut," koreksi Rukia sambil mengambil gelas yang diberikan Ichigo dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

Masaki mengibaskan jemari di depan wajahnya. "Kau harus percaya pada anakku ini. Lihat betapa baiknya dia. Dia mau menemaniku ke festival, sementara kebanyakan pemuda seumurnya tidak akan mau pergi ke festival bersama ibunya. Anakku ini pemuda yang sangat baik."

"Apakah anda benar-benar yakin tentang hal itu?" tanya Rukia geli, sementara Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan mata padanya dari balik punggung ibunya.

"Tentu saja, dia anakku. Aku tahu segalanya tentangnya."

"Itu sangat menentramkan hati," kata Rukia, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku suka gadis ini, Ichi," ujar Masaki seolah-olah gadis yang dibicarakan tidak sedang berada di depannya.

Dan di sanalah Rukia jatuh cinta. Benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"_Kaa-san._"

Suara Raito menyentak Rukia dari lamunannya, sehingga ia hampir jatuh dari kursi putar. Raito berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. "Kau sudah bangun?" ia bertanya. Raito mengangguk dan berjalan masuk menghampirinya.

Ia melirik jam dinding. Hampir satu jam sejak ia mengantar Raito ke tempat tidur. Cangkir kopi di sampingnya masih setengah penuh, tetapi sudah dingin. "Apa kau masih merasa pusing, nak?" tanyanya sambil memangku Raito.

Raito menggeleng. "Bolehkan aku pergi ke sekolah besok, _kaa-san_?"

"Tentu saja, dan besok _kaa-san _akan mengantarmu."

Ia harus melupakan kenangan itu, menguburnya dalam-dalam. Saat ini yang harus ia lakukan adalah fokus pada anaknya.

...

**Bersambung...**

...

**Review's review :**

**Virgo24**

Halo, Virgo. Iya, Rukia hamil dan punya anak. Chapter lanjutannya cerita tentang 8 tahun kemudian, di dalamnya nanti akan ada flashback2 tentang masa lalu mereka. Maksih udah RnR ya.

**Darries :**

Hai, Darries. Makasih dah RnR.

Hei, Ichigo. Kau harus cepat kabur sebelum dipentung sama Darries. :3

Untuk proses pemecatan ga semudah itu, ada prosedurnya, biasanya ada peringatan dulu sampai 3 kali baru dipecat. Lagipula Ichigo kan berprestasi, nah itu salah satu pertimbangan untuk tidak memecatnya.

Yah, untuk kali ini kamu salah. Rukia emang udah disentuh dan hamil. *Saya ga akan menuliskan detailnya*

Maaf, tapi saya ga pernah menelantarkan fic saya. Memang benar saya tidak mengupdate-nya selama berbulan2 tapi saya tidak menelantarkan fic saya, saya berusaha meneruskannya hanya saja ada berbagai kendala dalam melakukan hal itu. Untuk membuat fic banyak hal yang diperlukan, diantaranya waktu, peralatan (komputer/hp), dan imajinasi. Jadi, jika seorang author lambat mengupdate fic-nya, bukan berarti dia menelantarkannya, bisa jadi dia sedang mendapat kendala. Hidup seorang author bukan hanya untuk membuat fic, harap kamu mengerti tentang itu.

**Guest**

Makasih dah RnR. Ini udah lanjut, maaf agak lama dan tidak terlalu panjang.

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Jika ada kekurangan saya mohon maaf, saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang jauh dari kesempurnaan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	3. Memiliki Kehilangan

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ai**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Apa yang pernah ada di masa lalu biarkanlah berada di masa lalu. Kita yang sekarang adalah orang yang baru. Manusia yang hidup demi masa depan._

...

_note : Karakura dalam fic ini adalah sebuah kota di lereng pegunungan. Mata pencaharian utama penduduknya adalah berkebun teh. Dan Soul Society adalah sebuah kota yang berjarak delapan jam perjalanan dari Karakura, sebuah kota yang penghuninya lebih padat dan lebih maju jika dibandingkan Karakura._

...

**Bab II : Memiliki Kehilangan**

...

Sebenarnya Ichigo tak ingin berlama-lama di Soul Society. Ia ingin segera kembali ke Karakura, menghabiskan cutinya bersama keluarganya. Tapi masalah administrasi dan menanti kabar tentang Renji membuatnya tertahan di kota itu. Ia terpaksa harus bertahan setidaknya seminggu di Soul Society sebelum bisa kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Dan pertemuan dengan Rukia kemarin membuatnya hampir gila. Andai bisa ia pasti sudah mengemasi semua barangnya dan menjauh dari Soul Society, menjauh dari Rukia. Tapi yang ia lakukan adalah memperpanjang sewa hotelnya sampai enam hari mendatang.

"Kusangka kau tidak mau datang ke Soul Society lagi."

Suara itu membuat Ichigo menoleh. Diletakkannya kembali botol minuman yang tadinya hendak ia beli ke rak, dengan enggan ia berputar untuk menghadap orang yang menyapanya. "Aku juga tak meyangka kau ada di sini," sahutnya. "Kupikir kau ada di Karakura, Riruka."

Ichigo pernah bertemu Riruka di Karakura empat tahun yang lalu, wanita itu bekerja dan menetap di kota kelahirannya itu semenjak lulus kuliah. Itu hanya pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, dan meskipun Riruka beberapa kali berniat menemuinya setelah itu, tapi mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Saat itu Ichigo enggan menemui wanita itu lagi, enggan terjalin dengan apapun yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Rukia. Sebenarnya sekarang pun ia masih tak ingin menemui Riruka.

"Seorang teman mengatakan padaku melihatmu di sini. Jadi aku segera kemari untuk menemuimu," kata gadis berambut _magenta _itu.

"Seorang teman?" Ichigo mengernyit. "Bukankah dia sepupumu?"

Riruka tersenyum. "Bukan Rukia yang memberitahuku. Aku bahkan sudah lama tak bicara dengannya. Sejak dia keluar dari rumah ayahnya kami belum bertemu lagi."

Awalnya Ichigo ingin bertanya kenapa Rukia keluar dari rumah ayahnya, tapi kemudian ia ingat wanita itu sudah menikah, tentunya suaminya yang membawanya pergi dari rumah Kuchiki. "Oh." Ichigo kembali meraih botol minuman yang tadi diletakkannya dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang belanja.

"Kurasa kau sudah bertemu dengannya," kata Riruka.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Ichigo."

Ichigo diam. Ia tahu jika Riruka sedang berbicara tentang Rukia, tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin mencariku?" ia membelokkan topik pembicaraan. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban setelah beberapa detik. Ia menoleh dan menatap Riruka. Raut wajah wanita itu begitu serius, seolah jawaban yang akan dikatakannya memengaruhi keseluruhan hidupnya. Ia baru akan bertanya saat didengarnya Riruka bersuara.

"Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu."

"Pengakuan dosa, eh?" Kerutan khas muncul di kening Ichigo. "Kurasa aku buka orang yang cocok untuk itu."

"Kau berubah menjadi pria sinis hanya dalam beberapa tahun, Ichigo," ujar Riruka.

"Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu," sahut Ichigo tak acuh.

"Apa kau juga sesinis ini saat bertemu Rukia?"

Mendengar nama Rukia disebut raut wajah Ichigo mengeras, nampak sekali ia tak ingin membicarakannya. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masa lalu," ujarnya dingin.

"Sayangnya aku datang untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi, aku tak ingin membicarakannya." Ichigo berbalik dan melangkah menjauh. Namun, baru dua langkah pergi ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kata-kata Riruka yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku berbohong padamu tentang alasan Rukia tak keluar malam itu."

...

Langkah-langkah lebar Ichigo sedikit demi sedikit memperpendek jarak dengan tempat tujuannya. Ia berlari, tak berhenti kecuali ia telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang dicat berwarna indigo, yang kemarin didatanginya.

Napasnya terengah sesampainya ia di depan pagar rumah itu, dengan tergesa ia membuka pagar dan berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna putih tulang, memencet bel untuk memberitahu tuan rumah tentang kedatangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun bagi Ichigo, pintu itu terayun membuka, menampilkan sosok mungil dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek seleher.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" wanita itu tampak tak senang melihatnya. Matanya jelas menampakkan sorot bermusuhan.

"Kita harus bicara," ujar Ichigo diantara napasnya yang belum teratur.

"Tentang apa? Apa ada berita tentang suamiku?"

Kata "suamiku" menikam Ichigo, membuat ketergesaannya datang menemui Rukia serasa seperti sesuatu yang sia-sia. Apa yang ia harapkan? Perbaikan hubungan antara mereka? Itu sama halnya seperti mengharapkan matahari muncul di tengah malam. Mustahil! Rukia sudah milik orang lain, bahkan orang itu adalah sahabatnya, memang ada kemungkinan Renji sudah tiada, tapi tetap saja kemungkinan memiliki Rukia kembali hampir tidak ada. Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk memiliki Rukia lagi, tujuannya datang sekarang adalah untuk memberitahu kebenaran yang terjadi delapan tahun lalu, meluruskan kesalahpahaman. "Ini bukan tentang Renji," jawabnya pahit.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Lalu?"

Ichigo menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "ini tentang kita."

"Kita? Kita adalah masa lalu, Ichigo. Sekarang yang ada kau dan aku," tukas Rukia dengan nada dingin.

"Terserah bagaimana kau menyebutnya, yang penting sekarang kita harus bicara." Ichigo terlihat frustasi. Dan itu diakibatkan apa yang didengarnya dari Riruka kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

"_Apa yang kukatakan padamu malam itu adalah kebohongan. Rukia tak pernah berubah pikiran, malam itu Rukia mencoba menyelinap pergi, tapi paman Byakuya memergokinya, menahannya sehingga dia tak bisa pergi. Rukia menyuruhku memberitahumu tentang hal itu, tapi seperti yang kau ketahui aku tidak melakukannya. Aku berbohong karena paman Byakuya menyuruhku melakukan itu."_

_..._

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Ichigo," kata Rukia. "Hanya akan membuka luka lama jika melakukannya. Jalan kita tak lagi bersinggungan, saling melupakan itu lebih baik."

"Takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, Rukia. Sekali lagi membuat kita bertemu, itu berarti sesuatu," Ichigo berkeras.

Mata violet Rukia berkilat. "Tidak berarti apa-apa. Setidaknya bagiku begitu."

Kata-kata Rukia bagai belati yang menusuk tepat di jantung Ichigo. Sakit. Amat sangat sakit. Namun itu tak cukup membuatnya mundur. Rukia harus mendengarkannya, mereka harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Malam itu Riruka datang padaku dengan pesan bahwa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku."

Pupil mata Rukia melebar. Ngeri membayangkan apa yang dirasakan Ichigo malam itu. "Itu mustahil," dua kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Tapi itulah yang dikatakan sepupumu." Mendung menghias wajah Ichigo. "Dia bilang kau berubah pikiran, dan menganggapku tak layak menjadi suamimu."

"Tidak!"

Rukia mencengkeram gagang pintu untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan dalam detik berikutnya ia merasa limbung. Ichigo bergerak cepat meraih lengannya, menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kita harus bicara." Ketegasan bercampur keputusasaan dalam suara Ichigo.

"Tidak ada gunanya," protes Rukia sambil melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

"Kita harus bicara," Ichigo mengulang kata-katanya. "Ada hal yang harus kita luruskan."

"Tak ada untungnya sekarang," Rukia bersikeras. "Kita tak bisa mengubah masa lalu."

"Tapi bisa memperbaiki masa depan," sanggah Ichigo. "Apa selama delapan tahun ini kau tak pernah bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tak pernah menemuimu lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia.

"Tidak?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Karena aku tahu alasanmu."

"Dan menurutmu apa itu?"

"Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku, Ichigo. Kau menjadikanku alat balas dendam pada ayahku." Rasanya masih begitu menyakitkan bagi Rukia untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa aku harus mendendam pada ayahmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan keterkejutan yang jelas di wajahnya.

Rukia nampak ragu sebelum menjawab, "menurut ayahku, kau dendam padanya karena dia menolak kenaikan pangkatmu. Kau lalu mendekatiku dengan niat mencampakkanku setelahnya, itu pembalasan yang setimpal, mengingat ayahku sangat menyayangiku."

"Kita benar-benar harus bicara." Sekali lagi Ichigo mencengkeram lengan Rukia. cengkeraman yang cukup kuat sehingga Rukia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia lalu menarik Rukia ke dalam rumah dan memaksanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sebelum mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan sang nyonya rumah.

...

Rukia memandang Ichigo. Memikirkan apa yang bisa mereka raih dengan membicarakan masa lalu? Meluruskan kesalahpahaman tidak akan berpengaruh. Tidak ada jalan kembali bagi mereka. Mereka tidak bisa mengulang delapan tahun yang berlalu. Dan Rukia takut pada Ichigo. Takut pria itu mengetahui keberadaan Raito. Kenapa pria itu harus muncul sekarang dan memperumit hidupnya?

Ia menarik napas panjang. Sekarang ia tak bisa lagi mengelak. Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini, mengoyak luka lama, lalu mendorong Ichigo menjauh darinya sebelum Raito pulang dari sekolah.

"Apa malam itu Riruka mengatakan padamu bahwa orangtuaku menghentikanku pergi menemuimu?"

"Dia bilang kau berubah pikiran, kau merasa aku tak cukup layak mendampingimu sebagai seorang suami."

"Dan kau memercayainya?"

Tatapan Ichigo mengunci Rukia untuk waktu yang lama. Ada rasa bersalah di mata madu itu, Rukia bisa melihatnya.

"Harusnya aku tidak memercayainya," kata Ichigo penuh sesal.

"Kau seharusnya memercayaiku." Rukia sadar mengatakan hal itu akan sangat menyakiti Ichigo tapi ia sendiri juga terluka, begitu sakit sebab Ichigo lebih memilih memercayai orang lain dibanding dirinya.

"Tapi besoknya aku mencoba menemuimu," Ichigo mencoba membela diri. "Aku ke rumahmu, tapi tak bisa menemuimu. Ayahmu yang membuka pintu, memarahiku, lalu menendangku."

"Ayahku menendangmu?!" Rukia tak bisa percaya ayahnya benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Kuchiki Byakuya memang dingin dan menakutkan tapi bukan tipe pria yang akan memukul atau menendang orang lebih dulu.

"Itu hanya kiasan," ujar Ichigo. "Dia memang tidak menendangku dengan kakinya, tapi menendangku keluar dari kesatuan yang dipimpinnya dengan memindahkanku ke Karakura."

Rukia menatap Ichigo selagi memahami cerita Ichigo dan ketidakadilan yang terjadi pada mereka delapan tahun yang lalu. "Ayah bilang kau yang mengajukan permohonan untuk pindah."

"Itu satu lagi kebohongan yang dibuatnya. Kepindahan itu diatur untukku bukan karena aku yang memintanya. Dan dia juga berbohong kepadamu tentang aku yang hanya ingin mempermainkanmu. Aku tak pernah berniat melakukan itu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan itu padamu."

Rukia tersenyum lemah. "Seharusnya waktu itu aku memberanikan diri menemuimu," gumamnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku harusnya menemuimu untuk memastikan kebenarannya."

"Aku mencoba segala cara untuk menemuimu, meneleponmu berkali-kali, menulis banyak surat, tapi tak satupun dari usaha itu yang dapat membawaku kepadamu. Lalu aku mendapat sebuah kiriman, sebuah kotak yang berisi semua benda yang pernah kuberikan padamu. Dan saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan melupakanmu, melanjutkan hidupku. Aku berusaha berhenti memikirkanmu, mengeluarkanmu dari kepalaku."

_Apakah kau berhasil, Ichigo? _Rukia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tak berhak dan tak perlu melakukannya. Sebab ia tahu persis bagaimana rasanya mencoba melupakan seseorang yang begitu berarti.

"Kita berdua melakukan kesalahan." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Rukia.

"Kesalahan yang tak bisa diperbaiki," ucap Rukia sembari menatap tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam jemarinya. Andai ini bisa berlangsung selamanya. Ichigo berada di sisinya dan menggenggam jemarinya. Ia segera menepis bayangan itu, semua begitu rumit sekarang. Ia bukan lagi Rukia berumur dua puluh tahun. Ia sekarang adalah ibu seorang bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun dan istri Abarai Renji. Ia sekarang Abarai Rukia. Kenyataan itu menyentaknya, segera saja ia menarik tangannya.

Ichigo menatapnya, dan dengan perlahan menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Apa yang pernah ada di masa lalu biarkanlah berada di masa lalu_,_" Rukia berkata. "Kita yang sekarang adalah orang yang baru. Manusia yang hidup demi masa depan."

"Kau benar," Ichigo mengakui dengan terpaksa. "Rasanya tadi aku ingin mencekik Riruka saat dia mengakui semua kebohongannya."

"Kau akan membuat masalah jika melakukan itu, Riruka sekarang pengacara hebat. Dia bisa membuatmu dijebloskan ke penjara dan dicopot dari jabatanmu," ujar Rukia.

"Aku tak peduli," sahut Ichigo tak acuh. "Lagipula aku ini ketua tim satuan khusus, tidak semudah itu bisa mencopot jabatanku."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa ayahku tak berbohong tentang kau yang suka membuat onar."

Ichigo melontarkan sebuah senyum miring kepadanya. "Aku tak pernah menampilkan sisi burukku di depanmu, kau bisa meredam sisi liarku."

Rukia memalingkan wajah. Apakah Ichigo menyiratkan bahwa dirinya punya kekuatan untuk mengubah pria itu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik?

"Sejujurnya," kata Ichigo. "Aku memang membuat sedikit masalah di unit ayahmu. Ada banyak hal tentang tentara reguler yang membuatku gila, tugas jaga, latihan baris-berbaris, peraturan yang begitu banyak, pekerjaan administrasi. Tetapi ketika di Karakura semua berjalan lebih baik, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada ayahmu untuk itu. Atasanku melihat nilai-nilaiku yang bagus dengan sedikit catatan prilaku liar, dan merekrutku masuk ke kesatuan khusus. Itu sesuatu yang kusyukuri, aku suka tantangan, jadi masuk ke tim khusus anti teror adalah pilihan terbaik. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang tak terduga dalam hidupku," ia memulai dengan kebohongan.

"Yakin? Riruka bilang kau keluar dari rumah orangtuamu."

Ia mengangguk. "Aku marah pada orangtuaku dan memutuskan keluar dari rumah, memulai kehidupan sendiri."

"Kemudian kau bertemu Renji," kata Ichigo pelan. Itu bukan tuduhan, hanya pernyataan sederhana.

"Ya."

Tinggal sendiri sambil membesarkan anak dan memulai usaha, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Rukia kesepian dan senyum Renji begitu hangat. Keberadaannya menjanjikan keamanan bagi Rukia. Dan yang terpenting Renji menyayangi Raito, memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Rukia menerima lamaran Renji.

"Aku pulang, _kaa-san_."

Suara itu membuat Rukia terkejut, ia segera melompat berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari ruang tamu menuju pintu depan, berusaha menghentikan Raito sebelum anak itu memasuki ruang tamu. Namun ia terlambat, Raito muncul dengan cepat.

...

"Aku pulang, _kaa-san_."

Raito melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, melepas sepatunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari sepatu, memasang sandal rumah dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Ia merasa heran sebab tak mendengar sahutan dari ibunya, biasanya ibunya selalu menyambutnya saat ia pulang sekolah. Tapi saat melihat ada sepasang sepatu asing, ia menyadari jika ibunya sedang memiliki tamu.

"_Kaa-san, _siapa yang datang?"

Langkahnya terhenti saat akan memasuki ruang tamu. Ia melihatnya, seorang pria duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Seorang pria yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

...

Ichigo membeku seketika. Matanya membelalak, begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Anak itu berdiri di sana, di ambang ruang tamu, menatapnya dengan mata berwarna coklat yang persis dengan yang ia miliki.

Seolah ada bom yang meledak di tengah dada Ichigo. Di dalam dirinya, kemarahan menggelegak. Bukan, ini bukan sekedar amarah. Ia ambruk, hancur. Runtuh, sepotong demi sepotong. Ini tidak mungkin benar.

Segalanya, segala hal yang ada di tubuh anak itu adalah apa yang ia miliki saat ia berumur tujuh tahun.

Dengan gerak pelan dan kaku ia menoleh pada Rukia. Dari raut pias dan pucat yang ditampakkan wanita itu, ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah kenyataan.

Bagaimana Rukia sampai hati menyembunyikan kebenaran ini darinya bertahun-tahun? Bagaimana Rukia sampai hati melakukan ini padanya? Tidak memberitahunya jika ada seorang anak, darah dagingnya. Putranya.

Tepat saat Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Rukia tentang Rairo, ponselnya berbunyi. Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikannya, tapi saat melihat nomor telepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Saya akan menyampaikan kabar ini pada istri dan anaknya."

Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaraan dan mematikan sambungan. Ia memejamkan mata beberapa saat sebelum memberitahu Rukia kabar yang baru saja didapatnya dari markas besar.

"Mereka menemukan Renji. Mereka akan membawanya kembali. Dia dalam perjalanan sekarang dan semestinya tiba di rumah sakit militer Soul Society besok pagi."

...

**Bersambung...**

...

**Review's review** :

**Darries**

Makasih dah RnR, Darries, sampai dua kali lagi.

Iya, suami Rukia Renji. Kenapa? Ga suka Renji? Suka atau ga itu terserah kamu, tapi kalo kamu baca fic saya dijamin kamu akan sering nemu Renji ada di dalamnya karena saya termasuk penggemar Renji. *-*

Wah, bukannya udah jelas ya Raito anak IchiRuki.

Maaf ya, saya berkata seperti itu di balasan review sebelumnya. Yah, saya mengatakan hal itu karena saya paling ga bisa terima dibilang nelantarin fic, sebab saya selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk setiap fic yang saya buat.

**Virgo24**

Makasih dah RnR, Virgo. Maaf ya, saya update-nya lama. Gimana lagi, saya kan juga perlu mencari nafkah di dunia nyata.

**Dearest**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, dan maaf sekali jika saya lama dalam mengupdate fic ini. Oh ya, fic ini akan beralur cepat karena saya berencana menyelesaikannya di chapter 5 atau 6, tidak terlalu panjang dan konfliknya juga tidak terlalu rumit. Jadi, kalian tidak akan terlalu lama menunggu akhir ceritanya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	4. Rasa yang Salah

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Ai**

by

**Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo (Saya sudah berusaha menguranginya tapi sepertinya tetap ada), Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri),

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol '**Back**' atau '**Close**'

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

_Kau menyimpan rahasia dariku, menyembunyikan kenyataan, dan memendam luka itu sendiri. Aku ingin marah tapi tak bisa. Terlalu banyak yang telah kau korbankan, beban itu kau pikul sendiri, sementara aku hanya berkutat dengan kemarahan dalam diriku._

...

_note : Karakura dalam fic ini adalah sebuah kota di lereng pegunungan. Mata pencaharian utama penduduknya adalah berkebun teh. Dan Soul Society adalah sebuah kota yang berjarak delapan jam perjalanan dari Karakura, sebuah kota yang penghuninya lebih padat dan lebih maju jika dibandingkan Karakura._

...

**Bab III : Rasa yang Salah**

...

Renji masih hidup. Itu kabar bahagia. Saat pertama mendengarnya memang Ichigo merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur. Namun setelahnya persaan suka cita itu berbaur dengan perasaan lain yang muncul di hatinya. Ia gelisah. Jika Renji kembali maka ia akan kehilangan Rukia. Sekali lagi. Bukan hanya akan kehilangan Rukia, ia juga akan kehilangan Raito, putranya yang bahkan tak ia ketahui keberadaannya sampai beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan jika itu terjadi, ia tak yakin mampu bertahan.

"Ichigo...?"

Ichigo menoleh lambat-lambat, seolah hanya untuk melakukan gerakan itu ia memerlukan seluruh tenaganya.

Rukia melangkah mendekatinya tapi kemudian berhenti. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, aku... Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja," jawab Ichigo. "Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?" ia setengah berteriak karena frustasi. Membuat Rukia mengambil langkah mundur.

"_Oji-san, _jangan berteriak pada ibuku!"

Suara itu membuat mereka menyadari jika ada manusia lain di ruangan itu.

Untuk beberapa detik Ichigo hanya menatap Raito tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Anak itu adalah putranya yang lahir tujuh tahun lalu, purta yang tak ia ketahui sampai ia melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia berdeham dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf, namun rasa canggung membuatnya tak mampu mengucap permintaan maaf dengan benar, "maaf, aku..." ia menoleh pada Rukia, meminta wanita itu membantunya.

Rukia mengerti isyarat itu dan bergegas menghampiri Raito yang masih menatap garang pada Ichigo. "Raito, Ichigo-ji tidak bermaksud berteriak pada _kaa-san_," ia mencoba menarik perhatian Raito. Bocah laki-laki itu menoleh padanya, dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Ichigo-jisan baru mendengar kabar yang kurang menyenangkan, dia masih terkejut, itulah sebabnya kenapa tadi dia bersuara dengan keras. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud berteriak pada _kaa-san_."

Raito mengembalikan matanya pada Ichigo.

"_Oji-san_ minta maaf, tadi _oji-san_ begitu terkejut, sama sekali tidak bermaksud berteriak," ucap Ichigo tulus.

Raito masih menatapnya tapi kali ini bukan dengan tatapan bermusuhan melainkan dengan tatapan penasaran. "_Oji-san_ siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat _oji-san_ ke rumah kami sebelumnya."

Rasa pilu mengiris hati Ichigo. Anak yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah anaknya, tapi anak itu terus memanggilnya _oji-san_. Tapi itu wajar mengingat Raito lahir dan tumbuh tanpa mengenalnya. Rasa pilu itu berubah menjadi amarah, kemarahan yang tertuju pada Rukia, orang yang telah menyembunyikan Raito darinya. Ia akan menuntut Rukia setelah ini, meminta penjelasannya pada wanita itu, tapi tidak di depan Raito. Mereka tidak boleh berkonfrontasi di depan anak kecil, anak mereka.

Ichigo berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab, "nama _oji-san_ Ichigo Kurosaki, _oji-san_ teman ayahmu di kesatuan."

Mata Raito melebar penuh minat, anak itu melompat ke arah Ichigo, dan berkata penuh antusias, "Jadi _ji-san_ yang namanya Ichigo, _tou-san _sering bercerita tentang paman. Kata _tou-san _paman adalah teman baiknya, dan paman bahkan pernah menyelamatkan nyawa _tou-san _ saat misi di Vietnam."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kami memang teman baik," sahutnya. Saat ia melirik Rukia, wanita itu mengernyit, terlihat bingung, mungkin karena Renji menceritakan tentang Ichigo pada Raito tapi tidak padanya.

"Apa Ichigo-jisan membawa kabar tentang _tou-san_? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku dan _tou-san _berjanji akan segera pulang?" Pertanyaan itu mengandung nada sedih di dalamnya. Dan Ichigo menyadari jika Raito sangat menyayangi Renji, bagi Raito Renjilah ayahnya bukan Ichigo.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Raito," jawabnya. "Dia akan segera berkumpul dengan kalian lagi." _Dan aku akan kehilangan kalian_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Raito tersenyum lebar. Anak itu menoleh pada ibunya. "_Kaa-san _dengar 'kan? _Tou-san _akan segera pulang."

...

Ya, Rukia mendengarnya. Sangat jelas, saat Ichigo pertama kali mengatakannya. Renji masih hidup dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia bahagia. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan selain kepulangan suaminya. Namun, ada yang salah dalam dirinya. Kebahagiaan itu bercampur dengan keresahan. Perasaan yang diakibatkan seorang pria masa lalu yang kembali hadir di hidupnya. Pria yang ingin dan seharusnya sudah ia lupakan. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun keinginan itu terwujud, ia tak pernah bisa melupakannya, dan saat melihatnya lagi ia tahu bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan pada pria itu. Rasa yang salah mengingat siapa dirinya sekarang.

"Ya, _kaa-san _mendengarnya." Saat menjawab ia melirik Ichigo, mendapati jika pria itu tengah menatap dirinya, dalam mata itu tersembunyi kemarahan yang disimpan dengan rapi di balik raut tenang wajahnya.

Rukia mengerti kemarahan itu. Ia pun akan marah jika tidak diberitahu keberadaan anaknya selama bertahun-tahun. Ichigo berhak marah padanya, tapi pria itu juga harus mendengarkannya, ia memiliki alasan yang kuat sehingga tak mengabari pria itu tentang keberadaan Raito, dan ia tak akan mau jadi pihak yang disalahkan begitu saja.

"Raito."

Panggilan itu menghentikan aliran kata-kata dari mulut anak semata wayangnya yang tengah menceritakan tentang permainan sepak bola yang akan diadakan di lapangan sore ini pada Ichigo. Ayah dan anak itu begitu cepat akrab, padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya, _kaa-san_." Dengan gerak malas Raito melangkah mendekatinya.

"Bukankah kau harus ikut pertandingan?"

Raito kembali bersemangat. "Hari ini kami akan mengalahkan Kyoya dan timnya, mereka tidak akan bisa menyombongkan diri lagi di sekolah."

"Bagus, sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan bersiap. Kau mau makan sebelum pergi?"

Raito menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan di sekolah tadi. Tapi kalau _kaa-san _ punya roti isi yang bisa kubawa ke lapangan tentu akan sangat menyenangkan." Anak itu memang sangat pandai dalam hal meminta, ia tidak mengucapkan permintaan secara langsung, tapi mengatakannya dalam sebuah kalimat yang bisa membuat orang lain melakukan permintaannya.

"Baiklah, jagoan, _kaa-san _akan membuatkan roti isi untukmu, sekarang pergi ganti pakaian."

Raito bergegas keluar ruangan berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kurasa kau ingin mendengar alasanku," ujar Rukia setelah memastikan Raito tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kuharap kau memiliki alasan yang logis," sahut Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, alasanku memang amat sangat logis," kata Rukia. Ia lalu melangkah keluar ruangan. "Kita akan bicara setelah Raito pergi," tambahnya sebelum melangkah keluar menuju dapur.

...

Setengah jam kemudian Raito sudah pergi ke lapangan sambil membawa bola dan ransel yang berisi roti isi dan botol minuman. Bocah itu sempat mengajak Ichigo untuk menonton pertandingannya, tapi Ichigo terpaksa menolak meski sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi. Kini di rumah itu tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia, dua orang yang akan memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang kemungkinan akan dihiasi adu argumen dan perdebatan.

Rukia melangkah memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas tinggi dan sebuah teko kaca bening, di dalamnya nampak cairan berwarna kuning cerah dengan banyak es batu dan irisan lemon segar. _Lemonade Squash_ itu sungguh menggugah selera.

Rukia mengisi gelas-gelas, lalu menyerahkan sebuah pada Ichigo. "Lemon punya efek menenangkan pikiran."

Kerutan khas muncul di kening Ichigo seolah bertanya, "memangnya aku kelihatan tidak tenang?"

"Kau terlihat seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup," Rukia menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suara itu.

Untuk bagian itu Rukia memang benar. Saat ini Ichigo memang sangat marah padanya. Jadi, pria itu segera meraih gelasnya dan menandaskan isinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu roti isi juga tapi sepertinya kau tidak berminat makan apapun sekarang," Rukia menambahkan.

"Memang tidak," sahut Ichigo. Ia menatap Rukia cukup lama sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Raito anakku, 'kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, dia anakmu."

Ichigo memang sudah bersiap mendengar jawaban itu tapi saat benar-benar mendengarnya tetap saja ada sesuatu yang bergolak di hatinya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya dengan rahang terkatup. Hatinya panas, menyimpan kemarahan pada Rukia, tapi ia memilih menggunakan otaknya, dan itu artinya ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan Rukia sebelum meluapkan kemarahannya—latihan pengendalian emosi yang bertahun-tahun ia lakukan sangat membantunya kali ini.

Rukia mendesah. "Alasan yang sama kenapa aku tidak menghubungimu lagi," jawabnya. "Aku patah hati karena kau tinggalkan." Ichigo sudah membuka mulut untuk membela diri tapi ia mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar pria itu berhenti.

"Saat itu aku tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Yang kutahu kau meninggalkanku," kata Rukia. "Saat itu kupikir lebih baik tidak memberitahumu." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir karena kau tak menginginkanku, kau juga pasti tak menginginkan bayi kita." Ia menunduk dalam. "Maafkan aku..."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Selalu mudah untuk meminta maaf, Rukia." Mata violet itu nampak begitu sedih saat memandangnya. "Aku bisa mengerti jika kau marah dan tak mau menghubungiku lagi. Yang tak kumengerti adalah kau menyembunyikannya selama delapan tahun. Dalam waktu selama itu kau bisa saja menghubungiku. Dan dua hari lalu saat aku ingin bertemu dengannya kau mati-matian menghalangi karena kau tak ingin aku melihatnya, 'kan? Kau tahu jika aku bertemu Raito aku akan langsung tahu kalau dia anakku."

Kilat marah muncul di mata Rukia, ia tak terima Ichigo memojokkannya tanpa mendengar alasannya terlebih dahulu. "Masih banyak yang harus kupikirkan daripada mencari cara menghubungi orang yang meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku harus bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku dan mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya persalinan, sementara tak banyak yang mau mempekerjakan seorang wanita berijazah SMA yang sedang hamil muda tanpa suami pula."

Mata Ichigo membelalak karena kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?" Lalu ia teringat kata-kata Riruka tentang Rukia yang keluar dari rumah. "Ayahmu tidak mungkin mengusirmu."

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayahku sangat marah waktu tahu aku hamil, dia menyuruhku memilih antara menggugurkan kandunganku atau menikah dengan seorang pria yang dipilihnya, aku tidak memilih keduanya. Aku memilih membesarkan anakku sendiri, dan ayah mengusirku. Aku keluar dari rumah, menyewa apartemen kecil dan mulai bekerja."

Ichigo terdiam. Di mana ia saat Rukia menghadapi semua itu? Rukia memikul beban itu sendirian, saat ia hanya berkutat dengan kemarahannya sendiri. Ketakutan, tapi masih mencoba untuk menjadi kuat. Dan sekarang bertahun-tahun setelahnya ia hanya bisa marah dan menyalahkan wanita itu.

"Aku benar-benar brengsek." Ichigo menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Seharusnya aku lebih berusaha waktu itu."

Rukia bergegas ke sampingnya, menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memaksanya menatap wanita itu. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu..."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kau melalui semua itu sendirian, dan aku—apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa menghakimimu dan menghujanimu dengan kemarahan."

Rukia menggenggam tangannya. "Saat itu kau tidak tahu, dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk memberitahumu."

"Maaf..." Ichigo berbisik.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Biarkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu berlalu. Yang terpenting apa yang kita hadapi sekarang."

Sekarang. Ya, bagaimana sekarang? Renji kembali dan mereka akan jadi keluarga lagi. Tak ada tempat baginya, meski ia adalah ayah biologis Raito. Ia adalah orang luar, serangga pengganggu dalam kehidupan keluarga kecil bahagia itu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Ichigo berdiri cepat. Melepas genggaman tangan Rukia yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia lepaskan.

"Apakah kau marah?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Aku perlu berpikir," jawab Ichigo seraya berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

...

Ichigo terus berjalan meninggalkan rumah berlantai dua itu. Menjauh dari wanita yang membuatnya meresakan berbagai emosi dalam saat yang sama. Wanita yang ingin ia miliki tapi tak bisa dimiliki. Wanita itu pernah menjadi miliknya, tapi tak akan pernah jadi miliknya lagi.

Ia melangkah tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti ke mana kaki membawanya. Ia terus berjalan hingga mencapai sebuah lapangan. Suara-suara dari lapangan mengganggunya, membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh. Di lapangan anak-anak nampak sedang bermain sepak bola, diantara anak itu ada Raito, memakai kaos berwarna biru cerah seperti yang ia pakai meninggalkan rumah tadi. Anak itu berdiri di depan gawang, sepertinya anak itu terpilih sebagai _kipper._ Anak itu tertunduk lesu lalu melangkah keluar lapangan mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Sepertinya permainan sudah berakhir dan tim Raito kalah.

Ichigo melihat Raito duduk di kursi kayu, kepalanya masih tertunduk lesu dengan sepasang kaus tangan yang masih terpasang di kedua tangannya, sementara teman-temannya mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Ichigo membelokkan langkahnya menghampiri Raito.

"Terkadang kita butuh kekalahan agar bisa menang."

Raito mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata madu yang tengah menatapnya itu sama persis dengan matanya.

"Ichigo-jisan?"

Ichigo duduk di sebelah Raito. "Kalah memang tidak menyenangkan," ujarnya.

Raito memberengut, saat seperti itu anak itu terlihat mirip seperti ibunya. "Aku tidak suka kalah."

"Tak ada orang yang suka kalah," Ichigo mengakui. "Tapi terkadang kita membutuhkannya."

"Kenapa?" Raito terlihat bingung.

"Saat kita kalah, kita akan berusaha memperbaiki diri, berlatih lebih keras untuk bisa menang." Raito mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tetap kalah padahal aku sudah berlatih keras dan berusaha semampuku?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Itu pertanyaan bagus," ujarnya. "Kalau kau tetap kalah padahal kau sudah berusaha dengan keras, saat itu kau harus ikhlas. Kau harus sportif mengakui jika lawanmu memang lebih hebat darimu."

"Itu tidak menyenangkan," sahut Raito sebal.

"Memang, tapi itu kekalahan yang membanggakan," ujar Ichigo. Seperti yang ia alami sekarang. Ia kalah, dan ia mengakui itu. Renji memang lebih hebat darinya. Tapi apakah ia rela mengalah begitu saja? Apakah ia rela melepaskan kesempatan untuk bisa mengenal anaknya lebih dekat?

"Mau main bola?" tawarnya pada Raito.

Mungkin ia memang harus mundur dan pergi nantinya, tapi sekarang ia ingin menggunakan sedikit waktu yang ia punya untuk bersama Raito. Sedikit kenangan lebih baik daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Mata Raito melebar penuh minat. "Ichigo-jisan bisa main bola?"

Ichigo memungut bola dan membawanya masuk ke lapangan. "_Oji-san_ akan mengajarimu trik menangkap tendangan finalti." Raito melompat berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

...

Rukia melihat orangtuanya sudah menunggu ketika ia tiba di rumah sakit keesokan harinya. Ia segera menghampiri mereka, menyapa dengan sopan. Hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya memang sudah agak membaik sejak ia menikah dengan Renji, suaminya itulah yang berjasa menyambung kembali hubungan keluarga yang sempat terputus. Meski tak kembali seperti dulu, tapi setidaknya ia sudah saling menyapa dengan orangtuanya.

"Kau harus kuat," Hisana berbisik sambil merangkulnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk sembari mengikuti ibunya duduk di ruang tunggu. ia menatap pintu dengan gelisah, berharap seseorang muncul dari pintu itu dan memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah bisa menemui suaminya.

"Siapa yang menjaga Raito?" tanya Byakuya.

"Seorang teman," jawab Rukia. Ia tak menyebutkan bahwa teman yang ia maksud adalah ayah biologis Raito sendiri. Tadi malam Ichigo menghubunginya, bertanya apakah dia boleh menghabiskan waktu bersama Raito sementara Rukia pergi ke rumah sakit, dan ia mengijinkannya. Pria itu berhak menghabiskan waktu bersama putranya, meski hanya beberapa jam.

"Siapa?" Byakuya bertanya lagi.

"Haruskah ayah mengintrogasiku?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Hisana memandang suaminya, memberi teguran halus agar pria itu berhenti.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria berjas putih memakai kacamata muncul di pintu. "Nyonya Abarai?"

Rukia beranjak mendekatinya, Hisana dan Byakuya mengikuti di belakangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan suami saya? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Rukia, ia tak bisa mentupi kecemasannya.

"Kau punya suami yang hebat, nyonya Abarai." Dokter itu memberi mereka senyum menenangkan. "Dia prajurit tangguh. Dia jelas menghadapi sakit yang luar biasa akibat jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, ada beberapa tulang yang patah dan luka luar yang mengalami infeksi karena tidak mendapat perawatan medis yang tepat, tapi dia bisa bertahan."

"Dia akan sehat, bukan?" tanya Rukia. Entah mengapa ia merasa dokter itu menyembunyikan kebenaran darinya.

"Yah, kami belum bisa memastikan hal itu. Kami mengkhawatirkan infeksinya, kadang-kadang infeksi meninggalkan kerusakan jangka panjang."

Keraguan dokter itu membuat Rukia takut, namun ia segera menepis ketakutan itu. Ia harus kuat, harus berpikiran positif. "Bolehkah kami melihatnya?" pintanya.

"Kau semestinya bisa melihatnya sebentar lagi, dia sedang dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensif."

"Terima kasih."

"Tetapi jangan terlalu berharap. Ingat, Abarai masih sangat sakit."

Rukia memaksakan dirinya mengangguk. "Ya."

"Bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku tidak tahu cerita seluruhnya, Kuchiki-san. Fokus utamaku adalah mengobatinya. Anda akan diberi penjelasan singkat oleh seoarang yang ditunjuk perwira komandannya atau mungkin ketua tim dimana Abarai bergabung. Yang aku tahu dia ditemukan oleh milisi setempat bukannya teroris. Tetapi hal utama sekarang adalah berusaha membuat Abarai melalui saat genting ini."

Wajah Rukia memucat. Ia tak mampu bertanya lagi pada dokter itu, takut dengan jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Melalui?" ulang Hisana, jelas terkejut. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Dia sudah bertahan sampai sekarang dan tidak sembuh. Kau harus memberi kami lebih banyak harapan daripada itu, Dokter," seru Byakuya.

Rukia agak tercengang dengan luapan emosi ayahnya, biasanya ayahnya selalu tenang dan dingin.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, menantu anda masih dalam keadaan bahaya, tetapi yakinlah, kami memberinya perawatan terbaik, Kuchiki-san."

Byakuya menarik napas dalam. "Kami tahu. Maaf, sudah berkata seperti itu," ucapnya.

...

Rukia merasa kebas. Mati rasa, dingin, dan takut.

Perutnya melilit menjadi simpul nyeri saat ia berjingkat memasuki kamar yang digelapkan dan melihat Renji. Pria itu nampak kurus. Rambutnya botak dan kulitnya pucat, hampir kuning. Tabung dan infus dipasang padanya dan perawat berjaga di kepala ranjangnya, memonitor mesin-mesin medis yang membantu menunjang kehidupan suaminya.

Jantung Rukia berdebar seperti sayap burung yang ketakutan, perlahan ia beranjak ke sisi ranjang. Ada kursi yang diletakkan di sana, jadi ia duduk dan menggenggam tangan Renji.

Mata Renji terbuka perlahan dan mulutnya melebar membentuk seulas senyum. "Rukia."

"Halo, selamat datang di rumah," bisik Rukia sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mencium kening Renji. Kulit pria itu terasa dingin dan kering.

"Aku berhasil," kata Renji. "Aku bertekad untuk pulang." Rukia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Suaminya terdengar begitu berani, tetapi ia bisa melihat betapa sulit bagi Renji untuk tetap tersenyum. Bahkan saat lemah pria itu berusaha menguatkannya. Begitulah Renji, pria itu selalu menyemangatinya, memberinya senyuman yang mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

Sekarang Renji nampak terlalu lelah untuk mencoba, tangannya dalam genggaman Rukia terasa kurus dan lemah.

"Kupikir aku tak akan melihatmu lagi, Ichigo mengatakan bahwa kau mungkin tidak selamat."

Renji tersenyum lemah. "Jangan menyalahkannya. Kupikir aku juga tewas." Kelopak matanya terkulai lalu berkedip terbuka lagi. "Di mana Ichigo? Apakah dia sudah mengantarkan arloji itu?"

"Ya," jawab Rukia cepat. Rasanya ia ingin segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Dia pria yang baik. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkannya," ujar Renji. Entah mengapa Rukia merasakan ada maksud lain dalam kalimat Renji itu. Renji mengerutkan dahi dan mencari-cari di ruangan. "Di mana Raito?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di rumah hari ini, tetapi aku akan mengajaknya besok."

"Bagus. Aku ingin sekali melihat si jagoan. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja," Rukia menyakinkannya. "Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Mata Renji terpejam lagi dan kali ini mata itu tetap terpejam.

Dengan khawatir, Rukia menoleh ke perawat. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kondisinya tidak berubah," kata perawat itu, "tetapi dia perlu istirahat sekarang."

Itu adalah pertanda bagi Rukia untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar rawat suaminya.

...

Pada saat Rukia tiba di rumah setelah melalui hari yang panjang di rumah sakit, ia kelelahan dan sakit kepala. Ia perlu berendam lama dalam air panas, lalu memesan makanan pesan-antar karena ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak malam ini.

Tapi bukannya disambut keceriaan Raito, ia malah disambut suara bor listrik yang tajam dan menusuk saat melewati pagar rumahnya. Dengan bingung dan sedikit khawatir Rukia cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, setengah berlari menuju bagian belakang dimana suara nyaring itu berasal. Di tengah lorong ia mendapati halaman-halaman koran tersebar di lantai dengan serutan kayu, tabung lem kayu, paku, serta berbagai tang dan obeng berserakan di atasnya.

Kemudian ia melihat Raito, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi. "Apa yang terjadi?" tuntutnya.

"Oh, selamat datang, _kaa-san_. Kami sedang memperbaiki pintu kamar mandi."

Alis Rukia terangkat. "Kami? Siapa yang kau—" pertanyaan Rukia terjawab sebelum ia menyelesaikannya.

Ichigo menjulurkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu dan tersenyum saat melihat Rukia. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya, selamat datang," ujarnya.

Rukia beranjak lebih dekat dan melihat pria itu melepaskan pintu kamar mandi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu kamar mandiku?" ia menunjuk pintu yang disandarkan pada dinding kamar mandi.

"Pintu itu tidak mau menutup sebagaimana mestinya," jawab Ichigo sabar. "Jadi aku dan Raito memutuskan untuk memperbaikinya."

Pada saat ingin merespon dengan komentar tidak sabar lainnya, Rukia mendapati jika ia salah jika melakukan hal itu. Ichigo sudah membantunya memperbaiki pintu kamar mandinya.

"Tadinya aku berharap kami selesai mengerjakannya sebelum kau kembali," kata Ichigo. "Tapi ternyata perhitungan waktuku kurang tepat."

Rukia mendesah. "Renji harus istirahat total dan tak boleh ditunggui, jadi aku pulang lebih awal."

"Bagaimana keadaan Renji? Apakah ada perkembangan?" tanya Ichigo. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk mendengarkan Rukia.

"Tidak, masih sama seperti yang kukabarkan padamu tadi siang. Tim dokter khawatir mengenai ginjalnya. Tampaknya ada kerusakan permanen yang diakibatkan virus hutan."

"Apa dia harus cuci darah?"

"Barangkali." Rukia mendesah, berusaha memberi tanda dengan matanya pada Ichigo bahwa ia tak ingin membahas lebih banyak di depan Raito.

"Bertahanlah, Rukia," kata Ichigo lembut. "Renji sangat kuat. Dia akan berhasil melalui ini."

"Ya." Rukia berhasil memberi seulas senyum lelah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kami akan menyelesaikan ini kurang dari satu jam," ujar Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Pelat logam sudah dipasang di kusen pintu, sekarang tinggal menyesuaikan engsel-engselnya saja."

"Terima kasih, sudah mau membantu memperbaikinya," ucap Rukia.

"Aku tidak melakukannya sendiri." Ichigo menggendikkan bahu ke arah Raito. "Aku punya asisten yang sangat terampil."

Rukia berpaling pada Raito. "Kau mengalami hari-hari yang mengasyikan, jagoan?" tanya Rukia, jemarinya menyentuh puncak kepala Raito dan mengacak rambut jingga putranya.

Mata anak itu berkilat senang dan ia mengangguk antusias.

Mata Rukia mengerjap, mengusir air mata yang mengancam keluar. Hanya dalam waktu singkat Raito sudah menganggap Ichigo sebagai seorang panutan, anak itu akan kehilangan jika pria itu pergi nantinya. Cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda-benda yang tersebar di lantai. "Di mana kau menemukan semua peralatan ini?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Kami membongkar gudangmu dan menemukan beberapa alat yang diperlukan, sisanya kami beli di toko bangunan."

"Aku harus memujimu karena sudah menjadi pengasuh anak yang sangat kreatif, pengasuh anak lain tidak akan berpikir melakukan perbaikan pintu untuk mengisi waktu. Kurasa aku harus menghadiahimu dengan makan malam yang lezat, aku akan menelepon restoran langganan kami untuk memesan kari, kau suka kari, kan?"

"Tida perlu," sahut Ichigo cepat.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat, bingung dengan penolakan Ichigo.

"Makan malam sudah siap, kau hanya perlu memanaskannya."

"Apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Sebelum mengurus pintu, aku dan Raito memasak kari."

Rukia menatap takjub pada Ichigo. "Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak kari?"

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. "Aku ini jenius, memasak sepanci kari bukan masalah bagiku."

Kekaguman Rukia menurun drastis seketika. "Dan sejak kapan kau jadi sombong, tuan Kurosaki?"

Mata madu yang menatap Rukia itu tampak geli. "Ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam beberapa tahun, Rukia," sahutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kurasa aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, tuan tukang. Dan kuharap, saat aku kembali kamar mandi sudah bisa dipakai," kata Rukia seraya berbalik dan menjauh.

"Dasar tukang perintah," gerutu Ichigo. Ia menoleh pada Raito, dan bocah itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

...

Setelah menyantap kari buatan Ichigo, Rukia mau tak mau harus mengakui jika masakan pria itu memang lezat, bahkan dengan malu ia mengakui jika kari buatannya mungkin tak bisa seenak ini. Raito juga sepertinya sependapat dengannya karena anak itu makan dalam porsi besar malam ini, lalu setelah makan malam anak itu langsung tertidur. Setelah melewati hari yang penuh kegiatan anak itu perlu istirahat.

"Raito menyukaimu," kata Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan terlalu menyukaiku jika tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Rukia menggeleng. "Dia akan tetap menyukaimu, walau bagaimanapun kau adalah ayah kandungnya. Dulu dia bahkan tidak menyukai Renji. Saat Renji dan aku menikah, dia berumur tiga tahun dan tidak menyukai orang asing, butuh waktu berbulan-bulan sampai Renji berhasil menggendongnya tanpa membuatnya menangis."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ia bisa membayangkan usaha Renji untuk membuat seorang batita menyukainya. Lalu senyum itu menghilang, berganti suram saat ia merasa bahwa seharusnya itu tempatnya. Seharusnya ia yang membesarkan Raito bersama Rukia. "Baginya Raito, Renji adalah ayahnya," sahut Ichigo. Ada ketidakrelaan dalam suara itu.

"Memang, tapi suatu hari dia akan tahu tentangmu. Aku harus memberitahunya," kata Rukia.

"Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Mungkin saat ia lebih besar."

"Ya, begitulah sebaiknya," Ichigo menyetujui.

"Yang terpenting dia menyukaimu, dan jelas senang kautemani," kata Rukia.

"Ya, dia bersemangat sekali hari ini," Ichigo mengakui.

Rukia terdiam, matanya menatap jalinan tangan di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Aku takut mengajak Raito ke rumah sakit besok. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mempersiapkannya terhadap perubahan Renji."

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu Rukia.

"Sebenarnya tadi siang aku bicara dengan Raito tentang mengunjungi Renji," kata Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Hanya bahwa di sana akan banyak peralatan canggih seperti yang ada dalam kapal luar angkasa, dan ayahnya akan sangat mengantuk karena harus meminum obat agar cepat sembuh."

"Kuharap itu tidak menakutinya," ujar Rukia cemas.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Renji tapi kau sebaiknya membuat kunjungan itu singkat."

"Ya, terima kasih," ucap Rukia. "Apakah kau juga akan membesuk Renji? Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, aku akan pergi besok."

Rukia mengangguk. Rasanya aneh bicara seperti ini dengan Ichigo, seakan mereka tidak memiliki masa lalu bersama dan baru berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku yakin melihatmu akan sangat baik baginya," kata Rukia.

"Aku akan membesuk bersama Raito. Aku akan menjemputnya di sekolah besok siang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Kau sudah ban—"

"Renji adalah temanku, Rukia," potong Ichigo cepat. "Dan aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Raito."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan ragu. Rasa khawatir menyelinap di hatinya, ia takut Raito menjadi terlalu terikat dengan Ichigo.

"Aku tak akan mengambilnya darimu," ujar Ichigo, pria itu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku hanya ingin memanfaatkan sedikit waktu yang tersisa bersamanya."

"Kau selalu boleh mengunjunginya, Ichigo."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku akan pergi dalam beberapa hari. Setelah memastikan keadaan Renji membaik aku akan pulang ke Karakura."

"Secepat itu?" Rukia nampak tak rela.

"Aku harus pergi. Di sini bukan tempatku, benar kan?"

Rukia menggangguk dengan terpaksa. Ia tak punya hak meminta Ichigo tinggal. Pria itu boleh pergi ke mana pun yang dia mau. Sekarang ia harus berkonsentrasi pada Renji, suaminya.

Ketika Rukia tak mengajukan protes atau penolakan lagi terhadap ide Ichigo. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang," ujarnya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Rukia.

"Apapun untukmu, Rukia."

...

**bersambung**...

...

**Review's review :**

**Ikma zun**

Makasih dah baca, ripiu dan ngikutin fic ini terus. Ini dah lanjut loh. Urang banjar jua tah?

**Virgo24**

Makasih dah baca en ripiu. Iya, Raito anaknya Ichigo sama Rukia. Diusahakan secepatnya kok. Kalo punya waktu luang dan disehatkan badan, saya usahain buat ngetik. Yang sabar ya sama saya.

**Dearest**

Makasih dah RnR. Iya, Renji masih hidup.

**Rumie Ichiruki**

Makasih dah RnR. Ini dah lanjut. Ogah ah, update kilat, entar saya gosong lagi. Hehe...

**Rukichigo**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Amin...

**Guest**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Maaf ya saya bikin Renji ditemukan. Kamu ngarep dia ga ditemukan ya?

**Darries**

Makasih dah RnR ya. Iya, Renji ditemukan dan masih hidup.

Dulu Riruka selalu iri sama Rukia makanya dia berbuat begitu. *tapi ini ga bakal dibahas dalam fic*

Ini udah diupdate.

**Kuro shiina**

Makasih dah baca en ripiu ya. Ya, Renji masih hidup tapi keadaannya kritis.

**Anyaa**

Makasih sudah baca, ripiu, dan suka sama fic ini.

...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini dan saya minta maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
